Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima - jedna z głównych postaci w serii Tekken. Kazuya był protagonistą pierwszej części gry oraz antagonistą reszty gier, oprócz Tekken 3, gdzie się w ogóle nie pojawił. Jest on synem Heihachiego Mishimy oraz Kazumi Mishimy, a także ojcem Jina Kazamy, głównego protagonisty serii. Biografia Tekken Kazuya przedarł się przez większość przeciwników, docierając wreszcie do Heihachiego. Pomiędzy ojcem i synem wywiązała się długa i krwawa walka, którą wygrał Kazuya. Heihachi stracił w końcu przytomność, dzięki czemu Kazuya podniósł go i zrzucił z tego samego klifu, z którego on sam był wcześniej zrzucony, po czym młody Mishima uśmiecha się, wypełniając swoją zemstę na ojcu. Tekken 2 Wraz z domniemaną śmiercią Heihachiego, Kazuya przejął Mishima Zaibatsu. Jednakże zamiast cofnąć błędy swojego ojca, Kazuya tylko je powtórzył, stając się antagonistą serii. Kazuya ogłosił 2 Turniej Króla Żelaznej Pięści, by zgromadzić swoich wrogów i wtedy ich zniszczyć. Jedną z uczestniczek była Jun Kazama, z którą Kazuya spłodził syna, Jina. Tym razem do finału turnieju dociera Heihachi, chcący odzyskać swój konglomerat. Heihachi wygrywa walkę ze swoim synem, gdyż ten w międzyczasie walczył o własną duszę (Angel, reprezentująca jego dobrą stronę, walczyła z Diabłem, reprezentantem jego mrocznej strony). W końcu, Kazuya przetransformował się w Diabła, ale Heihachi mimo to wygrał, po czym zrzucił swojego syna w samo centrum wulkanu. Tekken 4 Krótko po zrzucaniu do wulkanu, Kazuyę znalazła firma G-Corporation, rywalizująca z Mishima Zaibatsu. Wraz z pomocą tamtejszych naukowców, Mishima nauczył się kontrolować swój Gen Diabła przez następne 20 lat. Wkrótce jednak siły Tekken Force zaatakowały G Corporation na polecenie Heihachiego, by pojmać Kazuyę. Dzięki swoim nowym umiejętnościom, Mishima z łatwością zniszczył oddział Mishima Zaibatsu, uciekając z G Corporation. Gdzieś w tym samym czasie, dowiedział się on o swoim synie, Jinie Kazamie, którego chciał schwytać, by zdobyć jego Gen Diabła. Kazuya dołączył do 4 Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, mimo tego, iż wiedział, że jest to pułapka zastawiona przez jego ojca. Podczas siódmej rundy, Kazuya miał walczyć ze swoim synem, Jinem, lecz Kazama tajemniczo znika. Kazuya zostaje wygrywa więc rundę i mierzy się ze swoim ojcem. Po pokonaniu Heihachiego, Kazuya wypytuje go o lokację swojego syna i zmusza Heihachiego do ujawnienia tej lokacji. Heihachi zabiera go więc do Honmaru, gdzie Jin jest przetrzymywany. Wtedy też Kazuya odpycha swojego ojca za pomocą telekinezy i przystępuje do wyssania Genu Diabła z Jina, co mu się jednak nie udaje z powodu krwi rodziny Kazama płynącej w Jinie. Kazuya budzi go więc i przystępuje do walki. Nie udaje mu się jednak wygrać walki i w końcu pada nieprzytomny. Tekken 5 Zaledwie chwile po ucieczce Jina, Kazuya i Heihachi zostają okrążeni przez armię Jacków-4. Wywiązuje się walka, podczas której Kazuya ucieka, a jeden z Jacków wybucha, prawie zabijając Heihachiego. Niedługo po tym, tajemnicza osoba przejmuje kontrolę nad Mishima Zaibatsu i organizuje V Turniej Króla Żelaznej Pięści. Kazuya dołącza do turnieju, by odkryć, kto zorganizował turniej. W czasie turnieju, Kazuya spotyka Ravena. Tajemniczy agent nazywa go tchórzem, który uciekł przed zagrożeniem. Mishima go jednak pokonuje i przesłuchuje, dowiadując się, że turniej zorganizował jego dziadek, Jinpachi Mishima, który był założycielem konglomeratu Mishima Zaibatsu. Nie wiadomo nic o dalszych postępach Kazuyi w turnieju. Tekken 6 Kazuya odkrył, że za atakiem Jacków w Honmaru stał oddział G Corporation, którego dowódcy uznali, że Kazuya stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie. Mishima zabił więc cały oddział w ramach zemsty i sam przejął kontrolę nad konglomeratem, rywalizując przy tym z Mishima Zaibatsu, którego szefem został Jin. Syn Kazuyi doprowadził do wielu kryzysów i w końcu wywołał wojnę. W tym czasie, ludzie sądzili, że tylko G Corporation może być ich wybawcą, choć Kazuya chciał zabić Jina i przejąć Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya wyznaczył więc nagrodę za głowę swojego syna i sam wstąpił do VI Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, by wyrównać porachunki ze swoim synem. Osobowość Kazuya jest ogólnie przedstawiany jako arogancki, destrukcyjny, samolubny, agresywny, mizantropiczny i zimnokrwisty wojownik. Zawsze postrzega siebie jako bohatera i tego, który ma pełne prawo odbierać wszystko, czego chce od innych. W Tekken 6 Kazuya określa się jako „wybrany bohater świata”. Według wielu innych postaci, w tym jego ojca, Kazuya ma manię wielkości. Oryginalnie Kazuya był uważany za głównego bohatera serii i pod każdym względem nie było powodu, by wierzyć inaczej. Według różnych źródeł (takich jak Tekken: The Motion Picture i krótka scena z zakończeniem Ling Xiaoyu w Tekken 5), Kazuya był właściwie dość wątły, powściągliwy, wrażliwy i nieśmiały jako chłopiec i był ofiarą lat znęcania z rąk Heihachiego oraz stracił jedyne osoby, które go kochały: jego matkę Kazumi i jego dziadka Jinpachiego, zabitych przez Heihachiego; pomimo bogactwa ojca Kazuyi nie pozwolono mu na radość, nie zepsuli się ani nie pozwolili się zaprzyjaźnić; został zrzucony w przepaść za to, że był zbyt słabym i „bezczelnym bachorem”, który próbował zabić Heihachiego za śmierć matki; potem po powrocie do domu, po upadku znalazł Lee Chaolana, ponieważ jego ojciec chciał, by walczyli o dziedzictwo. W rzeczywiści, Kazuya pierwotnie przystąpił do pierwszego Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści, aby zmierzyć się ze swoim ojcem, który był przedstawiony jako zły, skorumpowany, korporacyjny, dwulicowy, materialistyczny, pozbawiony skrupułów i wyrachowany tyran. Tutejsze domyślne ubranie Kazuyi, proste białe spodnie, czerwone rękawiczki i podnóżki, pomogły nawet w zbliżeniu do innego bohatera „tajemniczego samotnika”, Ryu ze Street Fightera. Tak więc większość ludzi (zarówno w grze, jak i w prawdziwym życiu) po prostu wykreśliła Kazuyę jako typowego bohatera bijatyki. Tekken 2 pokazał w pełni prawdziwą naturę Kazuyi. Po zabiciu ojca (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało), zamiast przynieść sprawiedliwość i honor Mishima Zaibatsu i naprawić krzywdy ojca, Kazuya powtórzył jego oszukańcze praktyki i zmienił to w jeszcze bardziej nikczemną, manipulacyjną, bezwzględną i złą organizację. Podczas gdy Heihachi był po prostu niesympatyczny (choć miał pewne standardy), Kazuya był absolutnie pozbawiony sumienia i jakiegokolwiek współczucia. Zatrudnił zabójców w celu wyeliminowania niewinnych ludzi dla własnej przyjemności (takich jak ojciec Eddy'ego Gordo), próbował wyłudzić pieniądze z kilku firm i wielu organizacji, a nawet posunął się do przemytu zagrożonych gatunków zwierząt, a także przeprowadził na nich eksperymenty genetyczne (Alex i Roger). Jednak Kazuya nadal miał w sercu pewne poczucie dobroci, które zyskiwało coraz więcej siły po pierwszym spotkaniu z Jun Kazamą, co spowodowało, że Anioł nieustannie walczył ze swoją złą stroną, choć okazało się to jego upadkiem. Heihachi zdołał wykorzystać zamieszanie syna spowodowane wewnętrznym konfliktem i pokonał go w drugim turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści. Kazuya został następnie wrzucony do wulkanu i zabity, podczas gdy diabeł w jego ciele uciekł i ostatecznie nawiązał kontakt z synem Kazuyi, który zastąpił jego ojca jako nowy protagonista całej serii. Oczywiście, G Corporation ostatecznie zlokalizowało szczątki Kazuyi i w tym momencie zregenerowali jego ciało i zawarli z nim umowę, aby pozostać ukrytym w laboratoriach organizacji i poddać się różnym testom. Kazuya nauczył się na swoich błędach; następnym razem, gdy miał zmierzyć się z Heihachim, chciał mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoimi diabelskimi mocami. Oczywiście plan ten nie przebiegł tak, jak zamierzał Kazuya; Heihachi zniszczył go, atakując G Corporation i kradnąc ich badania. Od czasu swojego pierwotnego występu osobowość Kazuyi przeszła wiele metamorfoz: od bohatera do złoczyńcy i od złoczyńcy do antybohatera. Wszystko, co pozostało z jego dobrej strony, wydaje się być całkowicie stłumione przez jego diabelską osobowość. Kazuya nie walczy już ze swoją ciemniejszą stroną i wydaje się, że doszedł z diabłem do porozumienia, ponieważ Kazuya może wezwać diabła, kiedy tylko zechce (na przykład we wstępie do Tekken 5). Jednak w Tekken 7 Kazuya wykazuje więcej sentymentalizmu, ponieważ po raz kolejny karci Heihachiego za zamordowanie Kazumi. Co dziwne, pomimo tego, że Kazuya zawsze chciał śmierci Heihachiego i nienawidził go przez lata, wydawał się ponury i nędzny, gdy wrzucił go do wulkanu, co sugeruje, że znając prawdziwą naturę jego matki, nienawiść Kazuyi do ojca znacznie się zmniejszyła. Nie poluje również na Jina, najwyraźniej nie widząc już sensu ranienia swojego syna. Ciekawostki * Tekken 3 to jest jedyna część serii w której Kazuya nie jest grywalną postacią. Galeria Plik:KazuyaT1.JPG.jpg|Kazuya w Tekken Plik:Kazuya mishima.jpg|Kazuya w Tekken 2 Plik:Tekken Tag Kazuya.png|Kazuya w Tekken Tag Tournament Plik:KT4.png|Kazuya w Tekken 4 Plik:Kazuya T5.jpg|Kazuya w Tekken 5 Plik:Kazuya Mishima T5DR.jpg|Kazuya w Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Plik:Kazuya Mishima - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Kazuya w Tekken 6 Plik:Kazuya Mishima TTT2.png|Kazuya w Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Linki Zewnętrzne * Kazuya Mishima na Złoczyńcy Wiki en:Kazuya Mishima Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Tekken Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Egomaniacy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Bohaterscy hegemonii Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Project X Zone Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Bohaterscy socjopaci Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Bohaterowie pragnący władzy Kategoria:Życzliwi władcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Uczniowie złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Berserkerzy Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Poszukiwacze prawdy Kategoria:Zazdrośni Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Niechętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Organizatorzy Kategoria:Szatani Kategoria:Wprowadzeni w błąd Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Większe dobro Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Niechętni bohaterowie Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Zazdrośni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze prawdy Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Fragmentaryczni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Uczniowie złoczyńcy Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Organizatorzy Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action